1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon reception of an incoming speech call or email, a cellular phone as the portable terminal notifies a user of this reception result by generating a ringing tone or vibration. However, for example, when the user puts the cellular phone in a bag or when the cellular phone is away from the user, the user sometimes does not notice the incoming call. In consideration of such situation, the current cellular phone generally has a function of notifying the user of a missed call by blinking an incoming call lamp such as an LED.
However, for example, when the cellular phone is kept in a bag, blinking of the LED or the like does not allow the user to notice the missed call. Hence, the user does not notice the missed call until the user opens the bag and checks the cellular phone.